<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love like an ache in the jaw by Dont_believe_the_hype</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833861">Love like an ache in the jaw</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_believe_the_hype/pseuds/Dont_believe_the_hype'>Dont_believe_the_hype</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Frustration, Idiots in Love, Love/Hate, M/M, Oblivious, Other, Relationship(s), Smut, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:21:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,433</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833861</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_believe_the_hype/pseuds/Dont_believe_the_hype</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Watch where you’re going, asshole”</p><p>Alex furrowed his brows at the foreign voice. He turned to the scouser to retort, only he was already halfway down the corridor. Alex huffed a quiet “wanker” before making his way to his locker, grabbing the rest of his belongings and shoving them into his bag, checking his watch in the meantime.</p><p>———</p><p>“Here, Turner”</p><p>Alex was snapped out of his daze to see Carroway gesturing to a seat, second row from the front and by the window. He sighed with reluctance, sparing his mates one last look of defiance as he walked over to the desk, sitting himself down and taking out a pen whilst Carroway continued with the registration, letting himself space out.</p><p>“Kane”</p><p>“Here”</p><p>The voice came from directly behind him.</p><p>...That bloody scouser!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jamie Cook/Katie Downes, Miles Kane/Alex Turner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heyo. So, my first fic. How exciting. Might be a bit shite, but hopefully worth the read! </p><p>Anyways, this chapter is like, super short as it’s mainly just an intro type of thing yknow. Will try to update as often as possible.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex could tell it wasn’t his day today.<br/>
His mum had woken him up before his alarm was due to go off and they had ran out of hot water so a relaxing shower wasn’t an option. The last of the bread had passed it expiration date so breakfast was off the table as well.<br/>
To top it off, it was raining outside and Alex couldn’t find the sodding umbrella. At least his uniform wasn’t awfully creased for once.</p><p>Once having finished changing- his uniform consisted of black trousers that were slightly too small and a white buttoned shirt that was clearly too big, his mum could never get it right- he donned on a clip on tie and left, the time reading 8:21am. The rain had let up a bit, but he persisted in using his bag as a means of shelter if not to save his hair, which had been styled in a quiff which was, admittedly, falling apart rather quickly.</p><p>By the time he arrived at school, his shirt was a fair amount damp but hair still miraculously dry. He ran blindly down the hall towards where he hoped, if his memory was correct, his locker would still be, halting in surprise when his body made hard contact with something. Someone, in fact.</p><p>“Watch where you’re going, asshole”</p><p>Alex furrowed his brows at the foreign voice. He turned to the scouser to retort, only he was already halfway down the corridor. Alex huffed a quiet “wanker” before making his way to his locker, grabbing the rest of his belongings and shoving them into his bag, checking his watch in the meantime.</p><p>“...shit!”</p><p>He sped down the same corridor, hoping his eyes were acting up at the bright blue reading of 8:44am. Alex turned the corner, practically kicking open the door to his first period; English.</p><p>“Late on the first day, Mr Turner?”</p><p>Mr Carroway tutted. Alex turned to look at the class. Matt, his best mate, caught his eye from the back, eyebrow raised with amusement to hide his sympathy at the lack of good seats.</p><p>“Here, Turner”</p><p>Alex was snapped out of his daze to see Carroway gesturing to a seat, second row from the front and by the window. He sighed with reluctance, sparing his mates one last look of defiance as he walked over to the desk, sitting himself down and taking out a pen whilst Carroway continued with the registration, letting himself space out.</p><p>“Kane”</p><p>“Here” </p><p>The voice came from directly behind him.</p><p>...That bloody scouser!</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Frustration</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Matt was saying something about you gettin’ flustered in English.”</p><p>Alex furrowed his brows, scrunching his nose with annoyance. He didn’t get bloody flustered.</p><p>“Yeah well Matts a meddlin’ liar. I was just ‘aving a disagreement with a fellow classmate.”<br/>He said simply, indicating that there was nothing else to be said. Nick raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>...</p><p>“Is that what you’re calling that then?”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Finally getting into the actual story! And look! Longer chapter hell yeah!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>English went by with a surprising lack of disruption... except for the fact that the scouser behind him kept tapping his feet. Alex wasn’t one to complain about such things usually, but for some reason it was like steam was flowing out of his ears- he was about to lose it! He tempted himself in a scornful glance back at the lad, though the other part of him shut the idea down. Doing so would mean putting a face to the name (what kind of name was Kane anyway) and god forbid the boy be somewhat...pleasing to look at.</p><p>He thumbed idly at the covered skin of his left hip, letting the noises and the annoying tapping blur into the background. He didn’t need to check to know it was where his soulmark was. He felt little pinpricks of shivers as he did so, allowing himself to relax a bit.</p><p>The mark itself had turned up on his 12th birthday, a little earlier than most got theirs. It depicted the print of a hand, similar to the size of Alex’s own, in a dark grey colour. When his mother saw it, she found it to be quite daunting, though he always found it more comforting than not. </p><p>He stopped his movements briefly, having the feeling that someone was looking at him. Without a thought, he turned his head to look behind him, the culprit staring right at him. Kane.<br/>
The boy had similar hair to him, seemingly what was once a quiff now messily falling into his eyes. Alex felt his throat close up. He was very much attracted to this guy.</p><p>Fuck.
He cleared his throat, trying to put on a confident façade.

</p><p>“Take a picture, mate. It’ll last longer.”</p><p>It wasn’t original, but it was the best he could come up with under such scrutiny. The other boy simply grinned a Cheshire Cat smile, though it didn’t quite reach his eyes.</p><p>“Why? Do you want me to?”</p><p>He was cheeky too. Alex huffed and turned back around, cheeks feeling hot and waiting for the class to finish in an embarrassed silence.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>Break finally rolled around an hour later. Finally! He hadn’t managed to hang out very frequently with his mates over the holiday so it had been some weeks since he’d seen them. Upon entering the canteen, his eyes caught the frantic waving of Matt Helders. The boy had his sleeves rolled up almost comically and when Alex went to greet him, he could’ve sworn he looked taller.</p><p>“You’ve grown.”</p><p>It was a statement, not a question. Matt groaned with slight annoyance.</p><p>“Christ sake, you’re the third person to mention it today. I’ve bloody well not, I tell you, you’ve all just shrunk or summat.” He replied grumpily. Alex snickered and pulled him down to sit.</p><p>“Don’t worry about it mate, we’ll catch up with you soon enough, and girls love a tall guy.”</p><p>Alex winked. Matt pushed him scoldingly but with good humour then turned to the other two on the table. Nick had been watching the ordeal with amusement but Jamie seemed rather spaced out.</p><p>“Ey, Cookie, you’re missing some sweet quality bonding ‘ere.” Alex complained. It seemed to break the daze the boy in question had worked himself into, snapping his eyes to Alex and pushing his fringe back.</p><p>“Sorry Al, just been a bit preoccupied and that.” The reply was vague and the three of them stared at Jamie to continue.” I eh..found me soulmate.”</p><p>The table erupted into cheers, causing others to cast dirty glances at them. </p><p>“Spill, then. Who is it? Do we know ‘em?” Alexes words were slightly slurred due to the speed at which he was trying to get them out. He couldn’t help it, soulmates were always a fascination of his (he wouldn’t admit though). </p><p>“Names Katie, might have met her? She’s...I really like her y’know.” Jamie had a sweet smile on his face. It felt out of character, used to him being so boisterous.</p><p>“Awe ain’t he a sweet thing.” </p><p>The lads teased him but it didn’t mask their genuine happiness for their friend.</p><p>Amidst the chatter, the bell had gone, putting a damper on their celebration. Alex bid Jamie and Matt goodbye as him and Nick walked to their next class. The latter was more quiet than Alex was used to.</p><p>“What’s up with you?” Nick just shrugged.</p><p>“Just kind of making me think I guess. Jus’ paranoid I think, summat like Jamie leavin’ the band now ‘cus he’s got his soulmate y’know.”</p><p>Alex laughed and gripped the other lads shoulder in a comforting manner.<br/>
“Wouldn’t worry much about that, he loves us too much and you know it as well as I. Now quit sulking, we’ve got an exciting hour ahead of us, O’Malley!”<br/>
The two walked into maths, finding seats at the back.</p><p>About 10 minutes into the lesson, Nick nudges Alex in the side.</p><p>“Ow.” He mouthed silently, glaring at Nick. The other shrugs and moves closer to Alex to whisper in his ear.</p><p>“Matt was saying something about you gettin’ flustered in English.”</p><p>Alex furrows his brows, scrunching his nose in annoyance. He didn’t get bloody flustered. </p><p>“Yeah well Matt’s a meddlin’ liar. I was just ‘aving a disagreement with a fellow classmate.”<br/>
He said simply, indicating that there was nothing else to be said. Nick raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>...</p><p>“Is that what you’re calling that then?”</p><p>The voice came from Nicks side, undoubtedly familiar and caused a prick of anxiety in Alex’s stomach. He turned his head, meeting the scousers dark eyes. </p><p>“This the fellow classmate then?”<br/>
Nick interrupted the staring contest. Alex opened his mouth to speak but the other beat him to it.</p><p>“Miles Kane, pleasure t’meet yah.” </p><p>He held out his hand for Nick to shake, the latter accepting it with a smile.</p><p>“New?” Nick conversed, in which Miles replied with a nod. Alex watched, feeling an unreasonable anger in his chest. He didn’t like this Miles. Ever since the day started, he kept popping up just to annoy him. It couldn’t be good luck.</p><p>Miles purposefully ignored his attempts at eye contact in which Alex tried to communicate his outrage. Nick was HIS mate, he should be talking to HIM. This was ridiculous! Who did he think he was-</p><p>“Miles Kane and Nick O’Malley! Will you stop talking during my lesson!”</p><p>They both seemed to sink into their seats at the outburst of their maths teacher, Miss Hoover. Alex smiled secretly. The rest of the lesson was spent in silence.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>Lunch was boring, to say the least. Alex subconsciously spent it day dreaming and stroking his soulmark. This caused Matt to flick him as he claimed it was “weird” and that it was like he was practically masturbating next to him. Alex scrunched his nose up in disgust, hitting the others arm hard.</p><p>“Stop over exaggerating, it’s not that scandalous.”</p><p>Matt clutched his forearm, mock crying and causing an uproar of chuckles. Alex smiled contentedly, letting himself slide down into his seat on the bench as he relaxed. Maybe he overreacted this morning. The day wasn’t that bad...</p><p> </p><p>Of course, he’d spoken too soon. Nick, who had gone to pick up his lunch from reception because the git forgot it at home, walked over to their table with none other than Miles Kane following behind him.</p><p>“Alright lads? This ‘ere’s Miles.” He introduced the lankier boy. Alex internally screamed. He had to be kidding. </p><p>Matt grinned, obviously recognising the scouser from first period. He glanced at Alex like he knew something he didn’t before standing up.</p><p>“Here, take my seat, I need to go get meself a drink anyway.” </p><p>Alex glared daggers as Matt retreated, his place being taken by Miles. The latter looked at him, smiling as Nick sat opposite. </p><p>“So, Alex, right?”</p><p>He said it in a tone so sarcastic, Alex could taste it. It was infuriating. How could this man annoy him so easily? He had barely even spoken and Alex was already clutching the fabric on his knees in order to gain some sort of release from his irritability. </p><p>“Right.” Alex replied tersely, no longer looking at him. Miles seemed to take a hint, engaging in conversation with Nick and Jamie till Matt got back. And if things couldn’t get any worse:</p><p>“No need to move Miles, just move yerself over a bit yeh?”</p><p>So now here Alex was, trapped against the canteen wall with Miles’ side plastered against him. He could feel the other mans hip push against his, pressing hard against his soulmark and causing him to fluster, willing for lunch to end.</p><p>———————————————</p><p>The rest of the day passed uneventfully. Eventually, it was time to walk home, so Alex bid his mates a goodbye, now walking in the direction to his home. His sides still felt sore from being squashed so tightly, but there was something else, something he couldn’t put his finger on, but a tingling feeling under his skin. He felt it still when he arrived home, and still when he went to bed. </p><p>...It was probably nothing, he thought. Nothing he needed to fret over anyway. He turned the light off and got into bed, sleep coming easier than expected.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Intrigue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Lennon or McCartney?”</p><p>“What?” That caught Alexes attention.</p><p>“I said, Lennon or McCartney?”<br/>Miles raised an eyebrow at him as Alex turned back around. </p><p>“Lennon.” He replied with. It felt like an obvious choice to most but Alex has always preferred Lennon a bit more to McCartney regardless. At his answer, Miles’ lip twitched upwards.</p><p>“Of course you’d pick Lennon.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not as long as chapter 2 but hopefully still long enough that you’re all a bit interested in reading it! ^-^</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The rest of the week wasn’t any more interesting. The tingling of his mark didn’t subside completely but he had learnt to find it more relaxing than annoying. Friday morning felt like a slap to the face and Alex could barely will himself to leave the confinements of him bedroom. He did though, miraculously, and when he made his way downstairs, dressed and ready, his mum was already there. She was humming a tune whilst making herself a cuppa, drowning out the buzz of the oven, and hadn’t even had to glance over at Alex before making her awareness of his presence.</p><p>“It’s Friday, Alex. No need to act like death when the days only just begun.”</p><p>Despite her words, there was an empathetic tone to her voice and she spun around to present him with a hot mug of tea and a buttered crumpet. Alex kissed her on the cheek before taking a long sip of his tea, feeling the warmth pool into his belly.</p><p>“Ta, mum.”</p><p>Penny only rubbed the side of his arm affectionately and let herself wander back upstairs with no more words said. Alex sighed and finished his breakfast, now feeling better than he did when he woke up. ‘Motherly love’, he thought, amused and bewildered at how she succeeded every time.</p><p>And with that, he left the house.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>First period wasn’t as forgiving.</p><p>He had English. It wasn’t like he disliked the subject or anything, in fact, he was rather good at it. The real issue was that with English came Miles and with Miles came unnecessary distractions.</p><p>Nevertheless, he sat down in his seat by the window, quietly humming the tune his mum had been this morning. He couldn’t put his finger on where he recognised it from and he was finding himself rather frustrated by that fact.</p><p>“Wasn’t aware you was a Beatles fan”</p><p>Alex turned his head enough to catch Miles’ eye. ‘A Beatles fan?’ He had thought, confused for moment before realising. That’s what it had been! </p><p>“Oh- er, yeah.” Smooth, Alex thought. He turned back to the front, assuming that the exchange was over, and tried to actually take in any of Mr Carroways words.</p><p>“Lennon or McCartney?”</p><p>“What?” That caught Alexes attention.</p><p>“I said, Lennon or McCartney?”<br/>
Miles raised an eyebrow at him as Alex turned back around. </p><p>“Lennon.” He replied with. It felt like an obvious choice to most but Alex has always preferred Lennon a bit more to McCartney regardless. At his answer, Miles’ lip twitched upwards.</p><p>“Of course you’d pick Lennon.” He said, then turned to focus back on his work. Alex felt offended and he didn’t even know why. What did Miles know? They’d never even had a proper conversation before and he’s already assuming his preferences as well as insulting them! The nerve of that guy. Alex turned back around, a frown on his face and a knot in his chest. Why was he getting overworked over it? He pressed his palm to his left hip, allowing himself to calm down and relaxing quicker than he felt was normal to admit. Behind him, Alex heard a sigh but he ignored it in favour of his temper, his heart rate subsiding.</p><p>Once his mental tantrum had dissipated, he looked at his watch. There was still 49 minutes left of the lesson. Alex groaned, putting his head down, his hand still pressed firmly to his mark.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>“Al! Hey, wait!”</p><p>Matt caught up with Alex before he could continue his escape back home. The boy had sweat running down his forehead and Alex couldn’t help but think that Matt should really exercise more.</p><p>“What?” He hadn’t meant for it to come out so aggressively. Matt gave him a look but continued with whatever he had come to say.</p><p>“Me and the lads are gonna go to the park, you in?” </p><p>Alex let out a groan. He wasn’t. God, he really wasn’t. However, Matt was pulling a face and Alex knew he hadn’t exactly been social recently- he could only put off going out for so long before the guilt started creeping in.</p><p>“...Fine.”</p><p>Matt grinned before dragging him by the arm to where the lads were waiting. Jamie immediately let out a whooping sound whilst Nick had already started walking to the park. It was childish, really, but him and Matt had been going to the park since they were young so it held sentimental value- it also made for a great hangout spot. </p><p>They arrived to it mostly empty except...</p><p>“Oh yeah, I invited Miles if that’s alright.” Nick mentioned casually before going to greet the other lad who, like them, was still clad in his uniform and leaning hazardously against the old metal fence. Alex turned to give the other two a look but they didn’t seem to understand his problem.</p><p>“It’s not a big deal, Al. He’s pretty cool, stop being grouchy.” Jamie had said, but Alex was barely listening, staring at Miles and Nick as they conversed. His stupor was interrupted by a flick to his nose. He angrily turned to his offender.</p><p>“Behave.” Matt said before he could complain and went to join Nick along with Jamie, leaving Alex to quickly scramble to join them. He could hear Miles and Nick laughing over something and couldn’t help but feeling his stomach churn anxiously.</p><p>As soon as he’d joined the small circle the boys had accumulated, Miles’ gaze was immediately on him. Alex couldn’t decipher what his eyes were saying but the attention made his ears hot. ‘No’, he thought, furrowing his eyebrows and returning the glare. Miles only quirked a cheeky smile.</p><p>“Hey, Alex.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Ooooo, cliffhanger sort of? Not an particularly interesting cliffhanger but nonetheless ;))</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tension</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Got a problem with me, Turna’?” Miles drawled out, though his tone wasn’t as playful as the other lads would’ve liked. Alex, however, welcomed the change- the guy was already too sarcastic for his own good, some seriousness couldn’t kill.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re a twat mate. And a fookin’ big one at that.” He said it with such confidence, Alex wasn’t expecting the laughter that followed afterwards. Miles clutched his stomach. It was unnecessary, in Alex’s opinion.</p><p>“Gonna be honest with ya’, sounds like a you problem.” Miles had said once he calmed down. He took a step closer and Alex could feel his breath on his temple.” Not my fault you’ve got a foot so far up yer arse, it’d take a major fookin’ operation to take it out.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Drama!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was absolutely pissing it down. </p><p>The rain ran down the bridge of Alexes nose, washing away the blood that had started to dry on his upper lip. His temples were throbbing and not even the cool spray could soothe him.</p><p>He stood outside, weighing in his options.<br/>
If he just waltzed in, his mum would definitely question his appearance. However, he couldn’t stay out here as he feared he could no longer feel his fingers that were now permanently trapped under his armpits in a pathetic attempt for warmth. Alex sighed, twisting the door knob. The effect was immediate and his mum was there pulling the door the rest of the way open.</p><p>“Where have you been?! I’ve been worried bloody sick!” He had forgotten to text her he was going out, it hadn’t seem to cross his mind at the time.</p><p>“What happened?” She said, now in a calmer voice as she ushered him in from out the rain, taking in his still bloodied nose. “Who did this?” </p><p>“S’nothing-“</p><p>“It bloody well isn’t, don’t patronise me Alex.”</p><p>He sighed and sat down at the kitchen table, his mum sitting opposite and looking at him expectantly, and sucked in a breath before speaking...</p><p>(Flashback)———————</p><p>“Hey, Alex” </p><p>Miles had a glint in his eyes and Alex wasn’t entirely sure how to react. The other lads looked at him expectantly.</p><p>“Afternoon.” He replied as casually as he could, cursing his sudden nerves. The boys seemed to deem this acceptable as they started chatting about who knows. Despite engaging in the conversation, Miles still held eye contact with Alex, like it was some sort of game. Alex refused to break first, counting it his victory when the scouser was forced to look away to Nick who was mimicking something and making a right pleb of himself whilst he did.</p><p>Grey clouds started forming above them. It was gonna rain soon.<br/>
Alex sighed, leaning against the gate and tracing his mark with his hand carefully- he basically had it memorised by now, every line and every shape. He felt Matt flick him- he always seemed to pick up on it whenever he did it- but Alex just pinched his wrist when he tried to go in for a second flick. Matt let out a weird noise that caught the other lads attentions. </p><p>“Al pinched me, I don’t usually make that sound I swear!” He was quick to defend himself.” Besides Al was doing that weird thing again.” At the mention, Alex quickly let his hand retreat from its space on his hip. As he did so, he felt little droplets fall onto his bared wrists.</p><p>The others boys just laughed whilst Alex frowned. ‘It wasn’t weird.’ He thought. Miles, however, perked up significantly.</p><p>“Weird thing, eh?”</p><p>Alex glared at them, daring they say a word. Matt and Nick realised their mistake and let out some mumbles.” Oh, it’s actually nothing really y’see-“ Matt has started but Jamie cut in.</p><p>“Oh give it a rest, Alex. It’s not that big of a deal and besides, if Miles is to join the group he may as well find out the easy way about your strange habits!” At this, Alex spluttered. </p><p>“Wha’ d’ya mean join our group?! We hardly know the fella!” He did NOT want Miles knowing anything about him, even if they weren’t weird (which they weren’t, ok). </p><p>“Got a problem with me, Turna’?” Miles drawled out, though his tone wasn’t as playful as the other lads would’ve liked. Alex, however, welcomed the change- the guy was already too sarcastic for his own good, some seriousness couldn’t kill.</p><p>“Yeah, you’re a twat mate. And a fookin’ big one at that.” He said it with such confidence, Alex wasn’t expecting the laughter that followed afterwards. Miles clutched his stomach. It was unnecessary, in Alex’s opinion.</p><p>“Gonna be honest with ya’, sounds like a you problem.” Miles had said once he calmed down. He took a step closer and Alex could feel his breath on his temple.” Not my fault you’ve got a foot so far up yer arse, it’d take a major fookin’ operation to take it out.” </p><p>He wasn’t sure why exactly, but in a matter of seconds, there was a blooming pain in Alex’s knuckles. It took a minute for him to realise what he’d done. Miles stood a few steps further away than he was previously, wincing as he held a hand to his jaw. Alex didn’t even register it when Miles reciprocated with a punch to his nose, though he could taste the metallic tang on his tongue and instinctively he covered his face. </p><p>Pain started setting in a few seconds later, and then so did the rain.</p><p>“Are you kidding me?!” Matt stood between them, absolutely bewildered. Alex couldn’t tell if it was aimed at the weather or him, but looked up at the boy from between his fingers regardless.</p><p>“Fuck you.” He said, but the malice in his voice wasn’t as strong and it came out weaker than he intended. Nick was beside him and forced him to lift his head up. In his peripherals, he could see Miles staring at him and he felt angry once more.</p><p>“Especially fuck you.” </p><p>He pushed Nick away from him, nudging Jamie as he left the park, not noticing the look of regret on Miles’ face. </p><p>(End of Flashback)————————</p><p>Penny sighed.</p><p>“So you started the fight.”</p><p>Alex was quick to come to his defence.<br/>
“He was practically beggin’ me to start something, tryna make me look like some loser or summat. It’s not just my fault!”</p><p>His mum simply just shook her head.<br/>
“Whatever you want to say about it, it was a rash decision. Now go get changed before you catch a cold- oh and put that shirt in the wash, blood stains!”</p><p>Alex was already halfway upstairs by the time she had finished her demands. He could feel the buzz in his pocket from his phone- probably Matt trying to get hold of him, but he wasn’t in the mood to talk right now.</p><p>He felt a sudden heaviness in his limbs and barely changed into his sleep wear before he collapsed onto his bed, staring at the ceiling.</p><p>“Fuck, ow.”</p><p>He remarked to himself, feeling his head throb as well as his soulmark. That was new, though he didn’t have much time to dwell on it before his eyelids drooped, pulling him into a dreamless rest.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Redemption</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>” Why didn’t you tell me you’d found your soulmate?!” </p><p>Alex looked at her like she’d grown another head.” What are you on about? I think I’d know if I’d found them.” He replied with, both concern and bewilderment evident in his voice. Penny just shook her head.</p><p>“Well you obviously have if you’re getting any feeling from your mark, everyone knows that.” Alex gaped at her. He didn’t know that!</p><p>“I didn’t!”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for all the attention so far!!! Didn’t think I’d get as much as I have x3</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weekend brought Alex no more comfort than he expected. The morning after the scuffle, Alex had looked into his bathroom mirror to find light bruising under his eyes and on the bridge of his nose. It felt sore but not broken. He had reluctantly checked his phone but had only witnessed more arguing in which he decided to throw the device down the side of his bed in favour of getting some breakfast. It was too early to be angry anyway.</p><p>The pain in his side felt like a million needles poking his skin. His mum watched him squirm in his seat at the table, having hardly touched her own food much like her son.</p><p>“What’s bothering you?”</p><p>Alex hesitated to tell her in all honesty. They didn’t talk about soulmates. In fact, not many people did in general. It was just one of those things- you’d celebrate if you found yours but if you hadn’t yet, it wasn’t talked about, almost like it was a taboo subject.</p><p>“My...uh, my mark. It just hurts is all.”<br/>
He replied awkwardly, not looking into her eyes. She raised her eyebrow with surprise.</p><p>“You have feeling of your mark? Oh Alex! That’s wonderful.” She said, though shortly after slapped him hard on the arm.” Why didn’t you tell me you’d found your soulmate?!” </p><p>Alex looked at her like she’d grown another head.” What are you on about? I think I’d know if I’d found them.” He replied with, both concern and bewilderment evident in his voice. Penny just shook her head.</p><p>“Well you obviously have if you’re getting any indication from your mark, everyone knows that.” Alex gaped at her. He didn’t know that!</p><p>“I didn’t!”</p><p>To add salt to the wound, she started laughing. Was he being stupid? Since when was that the indicator that you’d found your soulmate? All these questions were circulating Alex’s mind and he felt a migraine come on.” I don’t even know who they are.” He whined, letting his cheek rest uncomfortably on the table. His mum only stroked his hair, calming down and sighing contently.</p><p>“You’ll figure it out, love.”</p><p>Alex could only hope she was right.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>When school came on Monday, Alex could feel the pit of dread in his stomach weighing him down. He hadn’t had any lessons with Matt, Jamie or Nick so far, his feet dragging as he made his way to the canteen for break. Not wanting to cause a scene, he walked to their table as usual and sat down besides Nick before anyone could say anything. The silence didn’t last long, however, as immediately Matt burst out into a rant about how immature, silly, overreactive and other less than desirable characteristics he was those few days ago. </p><p>Alex looked up at him mid-rant, causing Matt to halt his words. </p><p>“You look like shit.” And like that, the other boys were starting to laugh. “Sorry mate, you really do. Miles must’ve hit you pretty hard.” Alex only nodded, and they must’ve sensed his lack in humour as the laughter subsided rather quickly.</p><p>“Yeah, uh, anyway. Just...don’t do that again, alright?” Nick said. Alex hummed his affirmation before clearing his throat.</p><p>“Did you guys know that when you meet your soulmate, your mark like...y’know, feels weird n’stuff.”</p><p>Alex was dying to know if he was really the only one, deciding to disregard the weird look Matt gave him.</p><p>“Yeah, how d’ya think I knew it was Katie.”</p><p>Jamie said it like it was the most obvious thing in the world.” Why? Have you found yours?” They were all looking at him now and Alex fidgeted under the attention.</p><p>“No! Well, I don’t know. I didn’t realise that the whole...feeling thing was like, an indicator y’know? But it has sort of been feeling a bit weird, like, hurting recently?” Alex fumbled over his words, not really sure how to explain it.</p><p>“Mines neva’ hurt but maybe it depends on the person-“ </p><p>Jamie started to speak but was cut off by Matt.</p><p>“Wait, so you’re telling you don’t know who it is?!” His tone mirrored the incredulous look on his face. Nick had a hand over his mouth, and Alex could tell he was trying not to laugh.</p><p>“It ain’t funny.” He complained in a high voice.” It ain’t my fault, how was I supposed to know?” </p><p>Matt only shook his head with disappointment whilst Jamie shrugged.’ This wasn’t in the least bit worth it’, Alex thought as they neglected to provide any more help in his predicament. </p><p>“Well, you said it’s been happening recently, yeh? Just think back to any new people you’ve met since it-“</p><p>Before Nick could finish his thought, the bell rang to signify the end of lunch. Quickly, they started to stand and leave before the exit got too crowded.</p><p>“Shit, what’s next?” He asked.</p><p>“English.” This elicited a groan from Alex. He wasn’t ready to face Miles yet. </p><p>“Good luck.” Jamie said before parting with Nick to go to their separate class.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Alex had forced his eyes down whilst walking to his seat, wincing as he saw Miles looking at his in his peripherals. He sat down, letting out a breath of air that went unnoticed due to the loud chatter that was in the room- Mr Carroway was late, it seemed.</p><p>After a few seconds passed, Alex assumed he had managed to avoid any sort of chance for talking. He let himself relax more in his chair, but this was clearly a mistake as not too long after, he felt a shock of anxiety run through him. </p><p>“Alex.”</p><p>He tried to pretend he hadn’t heard him but Miles was persistent.</p><p>“Alex, turn around.”</p><p>Alex inhaled loudly, turning his head to look at the scouser. He regretted it instantly, his eyes drawing themselves to the blue and purple bruising on the left side of Miles’ jaw. Alex winced at his work before quickly remembering his own injury. </p><p>“What?” He questioned, his voice strained. Miles hesitated, almost as if he didn’t expect to get this far.</p><p>“I-“</p><p>At that moment, Mr Carroway had rather loudly entered the room, demanding silence. Miles’ face fell and Alex exhaled, turning himself back to the front.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Alex didn’t give Miles a chance to continue their interrupted...whatever you could call it. He left the class before the other lad could stop him, walking towards his locker and opening it with more aggression that particularly necessary. He grabbed his bag, swinging it over his shoulder before shutting the locker, continuing to the front of the school to leave with haste. </p><p>Alex had barely stepped out out of the gate when a hand closed around his wrist, forcing him to halt in his steps. He turned around to face his culprit, misjudging how close they would be.</p><p>Miles stood there, his breath slightly uneven- he had ran to catch up, the other had deduced. Alex could feel the warmth from his hand.</p><p>“I...er, I just came to say that...look i just wanted to tell you-“</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>Miles looked at him with a bizarre expression. Alex hadn’t even realised it was his mouth that the words came from. He looked down to where Miles was still tightly clasping his wrist. Upon realising this, the scouser quickly let go.</p><p>Alex turned around and left, leaving Miles staring after him with a strange look in his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Confusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“So...favourite Beatles song?” Miles had asked.</p><p>“Off the top of me ‘ead? Probably She’s so heavy.” Alex replied with. At this, Miles grinned.</p><p>“Fuck off, that’s mine.”</p><p>Alex practically glowed. His friends never seemed as interested in them.</p><p>“You fuck off, I said it first.” He sassed back, but there wasn’t any of that aggression his tone had adopted when speaking to Miles on previous occasions.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some things be happening ;)))</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>Heat surrounded him in the most pleasant way. Teeth scraped gently against his shoulder, breathing hot gusts of air over him.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>”Alex...” </em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>The voice was a rasped whisper, and Alex’s whole body shivered. Fingertips danced along his ribs, settling deftly on his hips. Alex gasped as pleasure tickled his spine, the hands massaging the skin in the most erotic way- possessive, yet gentle.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>He allowed himself a glance downwards. The hand perfectly covered the mark on his hip. Alex exhaled, struggling to collect his thoughts as he looked up to meet the strangers eyes only to find there was no one there.</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">
    <em>His vision started to blur, his body trembling as everything turned to darkness. If he concentrated, he could still feel the ghost of a breath on his skin...</em>
  </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">———————————</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex cracked an eye open, feeling blinded by the light that seeped in through the slit between his curtains. He had barely any time to register what he had just been dreaming before his alarm clock was going off again. He turned to turn it off, a frightened look on his face as he noticed it was already 8:11am.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Crap!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">His mum was gonna kill him! </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He quickly dressed, not bothering to shower or brush his teeth and deciding a piece of chewing gum would have to suffice.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex was out the door by 8:29, running down his street. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">If he were more careful, he would’ve seen the lad in front of him, smoking a cigarette and walking at a slow pace. However, Alex wasn’t so gifted, and collided with the boys back before he could react, causing them both to fall down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex, thankfully, had his fall cushioned. The other lad was not so fortunate.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Shit, I am so sorry mate I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex began rambling as he got up, cutting himself off when the stranger revealed himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Miles?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">The scouser stared up at him, equally as baffled. He quickly helped himself up, brushing down his uniform.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Mornin’, Alex.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Miles replied gruffly.’ Bad sign’, Alex couldn’t help but think.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Aren’t you gonna be late?” Miles said.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Aren’t you?” Alex shot back, causing the other lad to quirk a smile.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”M’skipping.” He replied coolly, searching his pockets to retrieve another cigarette after his was now sadly crushed onto the pavement. Alex looked at him with an eyebrow raised.” Wanna join me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">This only furthered Alex’s rising confusion. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Why me?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Why not you? M’bored after all.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex weighed in his options. If he didn’t go to school, his mum would have a right fit. Though she didn’t necessarily have to know...</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Alright.” He decided. It couldn’t kill to live a little, he supposed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Miles grinned. He lit his cigarette and started walking again, Alex following. The latter watched as the scouser inhaled, then blew out a breath of smoke. It was mesmerising.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”D’ya smoke?” Miles asked, but Alex could only shake his head.“D’ya want to?” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He hadn’t given Alex anytime to think before he was taking the fag from his mouth and holding it out in front of Alex’s. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He looked to Miles before putting the cigarette into his mouth, his hand replacing Miles’. Alex sucked in, probably harder than he should’ve, his throat immediately rejecting the smoke. He spluttered, eyes watering as he coughed. To his left he could hear Miles laughing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”You’re doin’ it wrong, you’re supposed to breathe it in, not bloody suck it.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”How was I supposed to know?!” Alex rasped, his throat burning. Thankfully, he had a bottle of water in his bag, retrieving it to quickly guzzle down. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When he looked back to Miles, the other boy was already staring back. The scouser quickly flitted his eyes away. Alex looked to the cigarette, which was starting to burn a little too close to his fingers. He tried again, encasing his lips around it and breathing in gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">It still burned a bit, but instead of coughing, Alex exhaled, a cloud of smoke escaping. He could get used to this.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Nice going.” Miles replied, a genuine smile on his face. Alex felt his cheeks warm up, clearing his throat.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">”Thanks.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They continued walking down the road, mostly in silence as Miles lit another cigarette and passed it between themselves. The peace was interrupted when they had reached the park, which was barren due to the early hour. Miles and Alex situated themselves on the swings.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So...favourite Beatles song?” Miles had asked. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Off the top of me ‘ead? Probably She’s so heavy.” Alex replied with. At this, Miles grinned.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Fuck off, that’s mine.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex practically glowed. His friends never seemed as interested in them.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“You fuck off, I said it first.” He sassed back, but there wasn’t any of that aggression his tone had adopted when speaking to Miles on previous occasions. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2"> “Yeah well, I can play it.” The lad responded with no hesitation. Two could play at that game.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“So can I.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">A silence fell over both the lads before they started to chuckle. Maybe Alex had judged too soon.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">——————————</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They were still talking as the sky started to darken. They were now sitting on the ground next to each other to keep warm, leaning against the fence surrounding the park. Miles didn’t question him when he plastered his side against his. Alex wouldn’t answer him if he had, not knowing how to justify that he enjoyed the pricks of heat that came from his soulmark when he did so.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I’m telling you, Blur was better than Oasis.” Alex argued. Miles only scoffed.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Hardly. I mean, c’mon, Liam Gallagher!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“He’s an egomaniac! How can you stand ‘im?!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“That’s the charm of it, Turner!” Miles turned to look at Alex, their noses almost bumping due to how close they were sitting. Alex could feel his breath on his cheek, warming it from the cold September air.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Alex, I-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I should go.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">Alex cut him off, Miles quickly moving back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“I-I mean, it’s getting late. My mum will probably be losing her head by now.” He quickly added. Miles nodded.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Yeah...me too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">They both stood up and started walking back in silence.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">When they came to the point where they both had to depart, Alex looked at Miles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">“Thanks...for today. I had fun.” He said, and before he could overthink it, he was angling his chin up to leave a dry kiss on Miles’ cheek.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s2">He turned around and didn’t look back.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Warmth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Told ya’, you dickhead, he’s a cool fella.” Jamie said with what sounded like annoyance, but his face betrayed him as he grinned.” Should invite ‘im to our table, ‘ave yeh seen ‘im?”</p><p>Jamie and Nick were now craning their necks to scan the rest of the cafeteria, however Alex already was ready with their answer.</p><p>“‘Haven’t seen ‘im since that day.” </p><p>At this, Nick raised an eyebrow.” How come? You’ve got English together ‘aven’t you?”</p><p>“Well yeah, but he hasn’t been in school has ‘e.” Alex replied in a matter-of-fact kind of way.</p><p>“He was in, we sat next to each other during second period.” Nick replied. Alex felt a frown fall upon his face. Did that mean Miles was avoiding him?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Not a super busy chapter but hope it’s still fun to read (๑&gt;◡&lt;๑)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Alex walked up to his house, he wasn’t surprised to see his mum there waiting by the door. She stared at him with less fury than he’d expected, and as soon as he was an arms length away from her, she gently pulled him in for a hug.</p><p>“Where’d you run off to then?” </p><p>Her tone was accusing yet there was a hint of amusement. She brought him inside whilst he thought about what to tell her.</p><p>“Bumped into...uh, y’remember Miles?” Alex cringed at how his voice sounded. Penny’s brows rose high on her forehead.</p><p>“Thought you didn’t like him.” She hadn’t said it as a question to him, almost as if she were talking to herself by the volume she had uttered it. Alex tried to shrug as if it wasn’t a big deal but Penny knew her son better than he knew himself.” You had fun?” She already knew the answer as a shy smile made its way onto the young boys face.</p><p>“Might’ve.”</p><p>She rolled her eyes at her sons vagueness.” Come on then, tell me what happened. Before you protest, the alternative is that I give you a slap for skipping school.” She said sternly. </p><p>Alex pouted before sighing an easy defeat, recounting the events of the day. Penny watched her sons fond expression and flushed cheeks as he described to her this Miles character. The boys had barely spent a civil day together barring the past few hours and yet Alex was gushing about the other lad like he was some sort of Godsend.</p><p>‘Interesting.’ Penny thought, but didn’t allow herself to question the boy after he had finished- he needed to figure this one out on his own.</p><p>—————————————</p><p>Ironically, despite their pleasant day out, Alex and Miles didn’t catch more than a glimpse of each other for the next two days. It seemed Miles was still allowing himself freedom from school and Alex glanced enviously at his empty chair behind him in English for the 3rd time that lesson. </p><p>Lunch time was less interesting to Alex too, though this didn’t make much sense as he’d never even shared his lunch period with Miles willingly before. The group seemed to notice Alex’s lack of input in their banter.</p><p>“Oi, what are y’acting so mardy for, Al? We got music next!” Matt exclaimed with much enthusiasm. Despite it having already been at least two weeks since school had started, their music class hadn’t been set properly, so people were moving in and out the class. Today, it was supposed to be officially decided who went in what class. Alex could only keep his fingers crossed that he’d get to stay with all his mates- he reckoned he had a good chance, Mr Stevenson was rather fond of him.</p><p>“M’not bein’ mardy, just thinkin’.” He replied vaguely. Could he tell them about his day with Miles? When he had gone to school the day after skipping, the lads had practically cried with relief, with Matt saying how Jamie had bullied him the whole of yesterday and Nick had just laughed along. They didn’t question him any further, surprisingly, and the information was stuck in Alex’s throat, begging to be released.</p><p>Matt gave him a look, like he knew he was overthinking something.” Go on then, out with it.” Alex sometimes wondered if the bigger lad could read his mind.</p><p>“It’s just...y’know that day I was off, yeh? I sort of..spent it with Miles. An’ it was really...fun.” Alex cursed himself mentally at how slow he was at trying to find the right words. Matt, Jamie and Nick all collectively seemed to smile.</p><p>“Told ya’, you dickhead, he’s a cool fella.” Jamie said with what sounded like annoyance, but his face betrayed him as he grinned.” Should invite ‘im to our table, ‘ave yeh seen ‘im?”</p><p>Jamie and Nick were now craning their necks to scan the rest of the cafeteria, however Alex already was ready with their answer.</p><p>“‘Haven’t seen ‘im since that day.” </p><p>At this, Nick raised an eyebrow.” How come? You’ve got English together ‘aven’t you?”</p><p>“Well yeah, but he hasn’t been in school has ‘e.” Alex replied in a matter-of-fact kind of way.</p><p>“He was in, we sat next to each other during second period.” Nick replied. Alex felt a frown fall upon his face. Did that mean Miles was avoiding him? </p><p>Alex couldn’t help the slight ache in his heart at the idea. They had had a fun time, or at least he thought they had. He allowed his mind to indulge his theories with great concern, and the boys took pity on him.</p><p>“Oi, stop overthinking things, it’s probably just a coincidence. Bell’s about to go anyway.” Matt huffed, causing Alex to lose his train of thought. As if to prove the formers point, the bell shrilled to signify next period. Alex shook his head to try and clear it before following the other lads to music.</p><p>———————————</p><p>Mr Stevenson was reading the names of those who were to leave his class to go to Mrs Morris’ class instead. Alex was only partially listening, feeling a smile stretch across his face when the teacher finished listing but his mates were all still there with him.</p><p>“We’ll start the lesson as soon as the students to leave from Mrs Morris’ room are to arrive.” Mr Stevenson had said.</p><p>Whilst they waited, Jamie and Matt were arguing over band names- they had recently been trying to play together and thought it only fitting that they had a name.</p><p>“What’s wrong with Death Ramps.” He heard Matt say, to which Jamie pulled a obscure face.</p><p>“It’s terrible, and not to mention hardly memorable. It’s gotta be something original.” Jamie argued, to which Nick nodded in agreement.</p><p>Whilst they continued their bickering, Alex zoned out. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting to happen after they departed that day, but for Miles to avoid him? Maybe Matt was right, it could just be a coincidence that the lessons the scouser were missing happened to be the same classes he shared with Alex. He hoped it was the latter. After all, he had made Miles promise to show him his record collection at some point- if it was as grand as the lad said it was, damn right did he wanna see it. Yeah, a coincidence, what else could-</p><p>“Al? Alex!” </p><p>The boy in question snapped from his thoughts, now looking into dark eyes that were partially covered by a messy fringe. Miles! </p><p>“You alrigh’? Been calling you for the past two minutes.” Alex blushed. Had he been that spaced out?</p><p>“Yeh sorry, I- wait hang on, what are you doin’ ‘ere?” He replied with, the realisation only just having hit him now. Miles smiled.</p><p>“Been moved to this class. Permanently.” Alex realised his mouth was hanging open and quickly shut it before he could embarrass himself any further.</p><p>“Brilliant! I mean, uh, yeah that’s cool-“</p><p>Before Alex could continue, his name was being called from behind him. He sent an apologetic look to Miles before turning around.</p><p>“The Arctic Monkeys!” Jamie exclaimed, which furthered Alex’s confusion.</p><p>“The what?”</p><p>“For the band name! The Arctic Monke- oh hey Miles!” Jamie cut himself off, having only just noticed the lad behind Alex. The boy in question smiled back and was about to respond, but before he could, Mr Stevenson called for everyone to be silent. Miles took the seat next to Alex quickly as everyone was shushed into silence. Jamie quickly sat back down in his seat.</p><p>As the music teacher started explaining the course, Alex felt a hand pressing against his arm, with it coming a pleasant heat. He looked away from the front of the room to Miles.</p><p>“Sorry for not contacting you.” </p><p>He didn’t say much else, but it was enough to ease Alex’s mind from the past few days. </p><p>Miles removed his hand, but the warmth from his fingertips remained.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Anticipation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Fuck off, will yeh? I’m embarrassed as it is.” Alex just barely stuttered the words out, though immediately regretted it as the boy followed his voice to stand right outside his stall. Alex could see the shadow of his feet loom under the gap of the door.</p><p>“It’s no big deal, the boys were jus’ messin’.” He was quiet for a minute before speaking again.” Happens to the best of us and that.”</p><p>Alex could hear the smile in his voice, and for a brief moment he felt a warmth blooming from his mark. Usually, at times like this, he would’ve appreciated the comfort it gave him. However, due to his state, he couldn’t help the sudden tingle of pleasure that warmth gave him. He hadn’t realised he vocalised this until it was too late.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry it’s been a few days since I’ve updated (*´∇｀*) been a bit busy but I’m back now!!</p><p>Also, a wee bit of smut here ;33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Days went by, and Alex had started to grow fond of Miles. </p><p>This didn’t go unnoticed by Matt.</p><p>“Alex. I’ve been callin’ your name for the past two minutes, will ye’ stop staring.” Matt whispered harshly into the other lads ear. He followed the lads line of sight, noticing it landed on the back of a certain scousers head. Alex blinked and looked at his friend.</p><p>“‘M’not staring.” He replied groggily, his voice sounding strained- Matt could see the slight bags under his eyes and shook his head. He clipped Alex roughly round the ear to wake him up. It was immediately effective.</p><p>“Wot you doin’ that for?!” Alex exclaimed, though quickly hushed his voice as a few heads turned to look at them at the back of the class. He winced and looked at Matt accusingly.</p><p>“What’s keeping you awake, Al?” He didn’t answer the lads question, but the concern in his eyes made Alex falter. He could only shrug in response. How could he tell Matt he was plagued by the most wonderful yet torturous dreams every night? He’d never hear the end of it! </p><p>Matt only raised an eyebrow. He was never a good liar.</p><p>“Bull, c’mon, spill it. You’re obviously overthinkin’ summat.” He stated like it was written all over Alex’s face.” Is it about Miles?” His eyes flitted to the boy in question, who was sitting closer to the front, seemingly as bored as they were.</p><p>Alex flustered and shook his head defiantly. He was not going down that road. Don’t get him wrong, they were close, almost attached by the hip, but this wasn’t something they’d ever talked about.</p><p>Matt frowned but didn’t push any further, instead giving him a look that said ‘you’ll tell me later’ and facing back to the front of the class. Alex mirrored him, but his mind was still elsewhere.</p><p>————————————</p><p>The day seemed to just get worse and worse for Alex. During lunchtime, he’d allowed himself a brief nap, however when he woke up to giggling from his mates, he knew he’d made a mistake.</p><p>At noticing his alarm, the boys laughter double in volume.</p><p>“You were murmuring some birds name, Al! No wonder ye’ so tired.” Matt jabbed him in the side, and Alex felt mortified. He scanned their table, and his stomach dropped as he saw Miles sitting next to Jamie. He, too, was laughing, but he couldn’t help but note the redness of his ears and pink tinged cheeks. </p><p>“I wasn’t!” Alex protested, which only further dug himself into a hole.</p><p>“You better not be ‘ard, I’m sitting right here.” Matt complained, emphasising his point by scrunching his nose as if to feign disgust. Alex couldn’t reply because..well, he was. Oh shit, he was! </p><p>If there was any time Alex had thought of his worst nightmare, it was getting a hard-on at school. His face burned and he quickly pushed Matt so he could squeeze past him. He grabbed his bag and sprinted off, completely mortified, ignoring the shouts for him to come back.</p><p>Alex made his way to the bathroom and locked himself in the stall furthest from the door. He couldn’t believe that just happened. Nothing like that had ever occurred before. Oh god, he couldn’t face them again, he would just have to move to some desolate cave in the middle of nowhere, shave his head and become a mountain dweller-</p><p>His panicked thoughts were interrupted by the sound of the bathroom door opening. He held his breath, willing for whoever it was to be quick and leave.</p><p>“Alex?” </p><p>It was Miles.</p><p>“Fuck off, will yeh? I’m embarrassed as it is.” Alex just barely stuttered the words out, though immediately regretted it as the boy followed his voice to stand right outside his stall. Alex could see the shadow of his feet loom under the gap of the door.</p><p>“It’s no big deal, the boys were jus’ messin’.” He was quiet for a minute before speaking again.” Happens to the best of us and that.”</p><p>Alex could hear the smile in his voice, and for a brief moment he felt a warmth blooming from his mark. Usually, at times like this, he would’ve appreciated the comfort it gave him. However, due to his state, he couldn’t help the sudden tingle of pleasure that warmth gave him. He hadn’t realised he vocalised this until it was too late.</p><p>There was a deafening silence and Alex quickly slapped a hand to his mouth.’ That did not just happen, that did NOT just happen.’ His thoughts repeated themselves as he waited for any sort of reaction from Miles.</p><p>“I’ll...uh...I’ll leave you to it, yeh?” He didn’t wait for an answer and Alex heard his steps retreating quickly. Once he was sure he couldn’t hear them anymore, Alex let his head fall into his hands.</p><p>“Fuck.” He uttered pathetically. So much for his building friendship with Miles- he didn’t think he could even be in the same room as the scouser after this.</p><p>He gazed down at his trousers then checked his watch. He had 10 minutes of lunch left.</p><p>His leg bounced up and down.’ Ok, this is fine, it’s no big deal.’ Alex thought to himself as he pulled down the zip, allowing himself to push the too small trousers to his mid thigh. He let out a quiet shudder of a breath at the mild relief.</p><p>Without a second thought, he spit into his hand and shoved it into his boxers, roughly trying to slide his hand a long his length.’ C’mon, just get it over with.’ He begged desperately, but he couldn’t get into a rhythm and each drag felt too dry it was bordering painful.</p><p>He let his head fall back against the wall with despair. The realisation dawned upon his that he had English next. So much for not being in the same room as Miles.</p><p>Miles...</p><p>Alex cursed himself as he felt himself twitch. What if he hadn’t walked away? What if he had asked to come in, rasped it in that scratchy voice of his? Alex spit on his hand again and palmed himself. Miles wouldn’t have needed to beg, he would’ve let him in without a second thought. </p><p>Alex couldn’t help but wonder what Miles would think, seeing him sitting here, disheveled and desperate. Maybe he would bring Alex to his feet and push him against the adjacent wall, cover his hand with his own as he thrust into it. Maybe he’d whisper into his ear the filthiest things and kiss wetly along his throat.</p><p>Suddenly, it was Miles’ hand, not his own, and Alex felt his lips form a silent cry as he spilled over his fingers. His body slumped back, his gasps feeling amplified within the walls of the bathroom.</p><p>Before he could let himself succumb to the pleasant heaviness his limbs acquired, he checked his watch with a startled expression. He had only 4 minutes to clean up and get to English!</p><p>Alex shamefully wiped himself down with the toilet paper conveniently provided and left his stall. He took in his appearance using the large mirror by the sinks. His hair had started to stick to his forehead slightly due to sweat and Alex hastily dragged a sleeve along his brow, trying to make himself look as presentable as possible before making his way out to the hallway. </p><p>When he made it to the classroom, he was thankful to see Miles had yet to arrive. He sat himself in his seat, willing the tremble in his knees to go away. And it wasn’t until the scouser arrived and they had made eye contact that what he had just done dawned on him.</p><p>He had just wanked to the thought of Miles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Realisation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“What have you done, Sexy Sadie..”</p><p>Alex stopped short a few houses away from his own. </p><p>“You broke the rules...you laid it down for all to see..”</p><p>His legs moved without his permission, and hadn’t completely registered that he was in front of his own house. The voice stopped abruptly.</p><p>Miles stared at him as if he hadn’t expected him to be here.’ It’s my house, if anyone’s going to act shocked, it’s me.’ Alex had thought, his eyes locking with the scousers. The boy was sitting on one of the shallow steps that led to his front door, shuffling awkwardly on the cold concrete. The light sheen of sweat across his forehead told Alex he must have ran here.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry for the delay, been super busy with school work (-_-)zzz</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was hard to concentrate when he all he could focus on was the sense that someone was staring at him. His hip pulsed, as if his heart had decided to relocate just underneath his soul mark. Alex refused to turn his head, however, in fear of looking straight into those dark eyes. Anxiously, he straightened his tie and fiddled with the hem of his shirt- the act he just committed was probably written all over his face. It had to be. He had barely made the time to compose himself.</p><p>What if Miles now felt uncomfortable around him? Alex sure didn’t feel exactly chummy right now and he hadn’t even said a word to the bloke. </p><p>The bell rang abruptly, and Alex’s paranoid thoughts were thankfully interrupted. He stood up and quickly collected his things.</p><p>“Al-“</p><p>He heard it briefly, but was already out the door. Alex wasn’t ready to confront him yet. Or himself, for that matter. He knew he was at least bisexual, but never before had he allowed himself to venture into...whatever it was that he just did. It was a conversation for future him, so for now, he’d do his best to avoid the nagging in the back of his skull.</p><p>Alex had just made it to the gate before he felt a rather harsh tug on his sleeve. Feeling a sense of deja vu, he turned around, only to be surprised when it was Matt facing him.</p><p>“Look, Al, I jus’ wanna say sorry, y’know, for earlier.” The broader lad did look sincere, and Alex couldn’t really bring himself to get annoyed over it so he simply smiled, albeit a bit crookedly.</p><p>“S’fine, don’t worry ‘bout it.” He was about to turn back around and leave but the tug was insistent.</p><p>“That’s not all I wanted to talk about.”</p><p>Alex felt his heart hammer slightly.’ Oh god he knows, Miles must have ran his mouth about it, that git!’ He felt himself break out into a sweat despite the chilled September air, and he turned back around to face his friend.</p><p>“Yeh?”</p><p>Matt pulled a face, as if trying to gather his words.</p><p>“D’ya like Miles?”</p><p>This was worse. He didn’t know why, but this was far worse.’ So much for waiting to cross that bridge,’ Alex thought bitterly.</p><p>“No, I don’t, now let go or me mums gonna have a fit if I’m late.” He mentally cursed himself as his voice reached a higher octave than usual when he spoke, and Matt frowned at him. If he looked hard enough, Alex could almost detect...disappointment?</p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>Matt released his grip, letting his arm retreat back to his side quickly, almost as if he had been burnt. Without another word, he shouldered past the slighter lad, walking off in the direction of his house.</p><p>Alex watch his back till Matt turned a corner, and then he was gone. He sighed, though couldn’t decide whether it was out of relief or frustration. He gazed up at the sky, cloudy yet painfully bright, and he blinked slowly.</p><p>It was unclear how long he had stood there for, but Alex could guess that what felt like hours must’ve been only a few seconds when other students started filing out the school gate. He ran a hand through the untamed mop on his head and started walking as he was beginning to get some strange looks from just standing there, completely gormless.</p><p>———————————</p><p>“What have you done, Sexy Sadie..”</p><p>Alex stopped short a few houses away from his own. </p><p>“You broke the rules...you laid it down for all to see..”</p><p>His legs moved without his permission, and hadn’t completely registered that he was in front of his own house. The voice stopped abruptly.</p><p>Miles stared at him as if he hadn’t expected him to be here.’ It’s my house, if anyone’s going to act shocked, it’s me.’ Alex had thought, his eyes locking with the scousers. The boy was sitting on one of the shallow steps that led to his front door, shuffling awkwardly on the cold concrete. The light sheen of sweat across his forehead told Alex he must have ran here.</p><p>Neither of them seemed eager to say anything, and Alex was quite confident when he thought that neither of them would have broken the silence if not for the sudden appearance of his mother at the door.</p><p>“Alexander, stop standing there and get inside already- oh.”</p><p>His mothers scolding was cut off as she laid eyes on the thin lad a few feet away from her. Alex rolled his eyes as he watched her smile heartily.</p><p>“You should have told me you were bringing a friend round, Alex. I haven’t made dinner yet so you’re in luck!”</p><p>Penny stepped forward to gently reached down and take the boys forearm, signalling for him to stand. Alex watched with amusement as the boy quickly protested, and the events of the day melted away for a brief moment.</p><p>“Oh no, ma’am, I was just- I mean I don’t need to come in, I was only-“</p><p>“Nonsense, I insist! I haven’t met you before, would you like a cuppa?” Miles was guided into his house, and Alex followed after a short pause, slowly processing what was happening whilst shutting the door behind him.</p><p>The image of the tall lad sitting at their rather small dinner table left Alex feeling conflicted when he walked into his kitchen. There was a rhythmic beating in his ears as he sat opposite him, doing his best not to bump their knees together.</p><p>Miles looked at him with a face that screamed ‘get me out of this’ but Alex could only grin, his face reddening at his attempts to not laugh out loud.’ I suppose this is a bit of a slightly disproportional eye for an eye situation. He catches me with a boner, so now he has to deal with my mothers overbearing company.’ Alex knew he still got the short end of the stick, but Miles’ face made everything a little more bearable.</p><p>“How many sugars, dear?”</p><p>Miles quickly broke their eye contact, stuttering over his words.</p><p>“Uh, just one, thank you, ma’am.”</p><p>“None of that ma’am nonsense, call me Penny, dear.” The scouser blushed at this and simply nodded, looking down into his lap. No other words were shared till mugs were placed in front of them and Alex’s mother had seated herself. Miles relaxed at the aroma of the tea and let himself take a sip, careful not to burn his tongue.</p><p>“So, are you the one who gave my son a bloody nose?”</p><p>Alex snorted as Miles nearly spat out what he had drank, instead coughing as he tried to compose himself.</p><p>“I...uh..”</p><p>Penny giggled at his reaction, and a side glance to her son confirmed that she was being cruel on purpose.</p><p>“Don’t worry, dear, I’m sure you and my Al are all good now, seeing as you’re here. It’s Miles, isn’t it?”</p><p>The boy in question nodded with confirmation, letting his shoulder become less tense.” Miles Kane, moved here recently.” </p><p>Penny beamed as she quickly started questioning the poor lad, and Alex remained silent. Miles was at his house. Miles was talking with his mother. Why was he here in the first place?</p><p>That was a stupid question. It was obvious why he was here. Alex swiftly tried to conjure as many counteracts that would prevent the subject. It couldn’t be that hard, could it? As long as he wasn’t alone with him, Miles couldn’t bring it up. There was no way he could mess that up.</p><p>“-Ok, Alex?”</p><p>He snapped out of his conscience at the mention of his name, his eyes meeting his mothers.” Uh, sorry what?”</p><p>Penny rolled her eyes at her sons habit of day dreaming.” I said that I’m about to start cooking, so you and Miles can head up to your room whilst you wait.” She stood up and started searching the cupboards, indicating that nothing else was to be said. Alex gaped, his mouth opening and shutting again.</p><p>‘Welp, I guess I already failed.’ He thought miserably. He got up from his chair, not looking at Miles, and made way for the stairs, assuming the other would follow. </p><p>The sound of steps behind him confirmed this, and when he reached the top of the stairs, he allowed himself a look at the slim lad. Miles was a few steps behind with his eyes fixed on what Alex assumed to be his lower back. The former quickly met his gaze, a dark flush painting the scousers cheeks. Alex, who was already confused about everything as it was, chose to ignore this in favour of opening his bedroom door.</p><p>“So...this is me room.”</p><p>Miles walked in after him, his eyes immediately drawn to the numerous posters decorating the beige walls. On one side of the room was a bookshelf that he found surprising to be almost full, and next to that was a visually well used record player.</p><p>Alex stood to the side, feeling slightly uncomfortable. He knew his room wasn’t exactly top tier and it’s not like he really had a chance to tidy beforehand. His eyes zeroed on a dirty shirt crumpled on the carpeted floor in which he subtly tried to nudge under his bed with the ball of his foot. </p><p>“Can I play?”</p><p>Alex let out a confused hum, turning his head back to Miles, who was admiring the acoustic guitar that was propped up against his bed.</p><p>“Uh, yeah sure.”</p><p>With this affirmation, Miles sat down on the carpet, leaning his back against the bed and cradling the guitar in his lap. Alex, feeling awkward just standing there, joined him, sitting a few inches away with his legs crossed.</p><p>Miles cleared his throat, his eyes nervously flitting to Alex before he strummed the first chords. </p><p>“You say you will love me...if I have to go.”</p><p>Alex recognised it immediately, his lips subconsciously forming a smile.</p><p>“You’ll be thinking of me...somehow I will know.”</p><p>Miles had his eyes closed, and Alex couldn’t help but notice how the boys eyelashes lightly grazed the very top of his cheeks and how his brows scrunched together when he sung a note slightly out of his range. </p><p>“Someday when we’re dreaming, deep in love...not a lot to say.” Without realising it, Alex had joined in, harmonising with the other lad and causing him to falter on the last lines. Miles turned to him.</p><p>“You can sing.”</p><p>“Why are you here?” </p><p>Alex stared at him as the lads face morphed from brief shock to anxious to something more relaxed.</p><p>“‘M not sure really...just seemed like the right thing to do.”</p><p>At that moment, there was a twinge in his side, and Alex reflexively moved his hand to his mark. Miles’ eyes followed the movement curiously.</p><p>“You ok?” </p><p>“Yeah, ‘course.” Alex replied, and with that, it was silent again. His mothers words from the previous week suddenly flashed across his mind.’ Soulmate...mark itching...Miles...’. His mind repeated this sequence in his head amongst the uncomfortable silence that had settled. It wasn’t completely absurd to think, he supposed. If he took away all the awkwardness of today, they actually got on pretty well, and not even Alex could deny his attraction to the taller boy.</p><p>“Al?” It was spoken softly, and a hand came up to clamp securely on his shoulder. Alex flinched at the shock that came with it, Miles seeming to feel the same as he let go, a confused expression on his face.</p><p>‘Oh fuck...Miles might be my soulmate.’</p><p>He suddenly felt like a dear in the headlights. Miles stared at him, and Alex felt he could sense the boy had come to a similar conclusion. However, before either of them could say another word, a shout from downstairs popped the bubble they had built subconsciously.</p><p>“We should...uh, yeah, c’mon.” Alex guiltily felt thankful for the interruption and stood, quickly leaving his room without waiting for Miles to follow. The other lad sat there for a few seconds more, and now in his brief privacy, he allowed his hand to ghost over his right hip.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Grace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Miles handed him the cigarette and, with considerably less grace he imagined, he placed it between his lips and breathed in, his eyes stinging a bit as he exhaled. Alex closed them, finding that he no longer minded the slight burn in his throat.</p><p>When he opened them, Miles was closer. </p><p>Much closer.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This one took a while longer to write than usual but I hope you guys like it because it’s probably the chapter I’ve worked hardest on so far x33</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dinner passed slowly- slower than Alex desired at least. The tension felt obvious but if his mother had noticed, she didn’t show it, instead favouring the prospect of getting to know her son’s...friend?</p><p>Alex was thankful for the plate of pasta in front of him as it allowed him to avoid the conversation before him, twisting the spaghetti onto his fork with haste just so he’d have something else to preoccupy his mouth with.</p><p>‘Could think of a few better things to preoccupy it with right now.” Alex scratched at his temple roughly as a warning to his own subconscious, gripping his fork tighter with his spare hand. If Miles really was his soulmate, it would explain why he had been feeling so on edge lately. </p><p>With the anonymity of the table hiding his actions, he moved his hand down to his left hip and dragged a sharp edged thumb over it, looking up at Miles whilst he did. He frowned when the boy seemed to make no reaction- another thing to ask Jamie about, Alex decided.</p><p>It wasn’t too long after when, accompanied by the sound of running water and utensils clanging horribly against ceramic, Miles announced that he needed to leave. Penny, having been satisfied by her events of the evening, accepted this, insisting Alex see him to the door.</p><p>The chill of the evening air was a welcome to the permanent heat that had made and overstayed its welcome upon Alex’s face. Miles appeared to take no notice of the cold when he strolled stiffly through the open door.</p><p>“Miles...um, about earlier-“</p><p>Before Alex could take his sentence any further, the boy was already waving his hands as a signal to stop.</p><p>“Look, don’t worry ‘bout it. I’ve felt plenty of flukes over the past couple years.”</p><p>Miles ended his sentence with a shrug, and with that, he turned around, flipping the frozen lad a peace sign over his shoulder as he started down the street.</p><p>Alex stared at the spot where Miles had been, brows furrowed and forehead wrinkled with confusion.” Fluke..?” He mumbled unsurely. A sensation not too unfamiliar to that of a finger digging down hard into a healing bruise passed through his body.</p><p>“Al! You’re letting the heat out!”</p><p>His mother called from the kitchen, and Alex quickly shut the door, making a beeline to his room instead.</p><p>The evidence of the others presence having been there was littered across his room with subtle details- the slight crease in the quilt hanging over the edge of his bed where Miles had leant, the bristles of carpet that were in a brief disarrangement from the scousers legs stretching across it carelessly, the heat on the guitar that the wood still held from being hugged up against the body of a warm torso. </p><p>Alex let out a huff of frustration. Maybe Miles was right, maybe it was just a fluke. </p><p>The sting of rejection didn’t leave though, and he laid on his bed without bothering to change- he was still in the off-white collared shirt and black uniform trousers, but it hadn’t crossed his mind to get comfortable.</p><p>He stared up at his ceiling, gaze narrowed with concentration as if he was trying to find a deeper meaning in a glass of water.<br/>
‘Poetic.’ Alex thought, eyes shutting, leaving his inner monologue to meander uselessly.</p><p>————————————</p><p>The next day was no less tense than how they left off. Alex had woken up with a boner and cursed his traitorous body for dreaming about someone who had already made up their mind that it wasn’t going to happen. His first period was media, and he allowed himself to relish due the fact that this was the only time today he’d get to not think about his puzzlement of soulmates. </p><p>Naturally, when second period rolled over, a heavy cloud weighed his head down. </p><p>“C’mon Al, we need a singer. You can still play guitar but Jones ain’t in our class no more and you’re a better at it than me.” The four lads had been teaching themselves to play ever since they found out they’d be needing to submit ensemble work for their course and Matt was complaining because Glyn Jones, their chosen vocalist at the time, had been moved to the other class. Alex huffed- the last thing he wanted was to be the frontman and it felt like life was purposefully screwing him over at the moment.</p><p>“He has got a point y’know.” Nick shrugged.” Plus you’re probably the better looking out of all of us.” This caused the lads to snicker when Jamie let out an outraged “oi!”. </p><p>“I’ll give it a bash I guess.” The shy lad mumbled, and amongst the cheers of success at persuading him, he turned his head to sneak a look at the taller boy across the room. </p><p>Miles had his back to him and neither of them had approached each other yet. Nick had mentioned about asking the scouser to join their project but Alex quickly shook his head, claiming that he had his own thing going on. This was partly a lie- Alex didn’t know for sure but by the way he was talking to Eva Peterson, Greg Mighall and two other boys that he couldn’t place, he thought it safe to assume he was right.</p><p> </p><p>Whilst Nick and Matt discussed what songs they thought would fit their playing abilities, Alex was quick to snag the attention of the remaining member by pulling the end of this sleeve. </p><p>“I know this isn’t really related at the moment and a bit...personal, so it’s fine if you don’t wanna answer ‘cus it’s your own business and tha’.” Alex stopped to clear his throat, but when he met the other lads eyes he realised he was probably being overly concerned as Jamie sported a knowing smile- it was common knowledge that Alex often overthought things that weren’t nearly worth the concentration. </p><p>“Right, sorry yeah I was just gonna ask if uh...yeah, so do you like, know...” Alex trailed off, getting frustrated by the fact that he couldn’t think of how to word his question. Jamie looked at him empathetically.</p><p>“This abou’ the other day when you said you think y’found yer soulmate?” </p><p>Alex nodded enthusiastically and finally collected his thoughts a bit better.” Yeh, I was gonna ask if like, you know if Katie touches her mark?” Jamie and Katie had similar matching aquamarine and black stripes around their wrists- Alex felt slightly envious of them having their marks in plain sight as it would sure be easier than having to ask Miles to lift up his shirt.</p><p>“Are you asking if I can feel it too? ‘Cus yeah, sort of I guess. It’s ‘ard to explain.” Jamie bit his lip as he paused.” It’s like, right so you know sometimes you feel someone behind you even if they haven’t touched you or anythin’? It’s like that.” </p><p>Alex nodded. That made sense, but it didn’t help him too much in his plan to find out whether he really was just a “fluke”, as Miles had so eloquently put it, or not.</p><p>“Why’re you askin’ anyway? Do you have an idea on who it is then?”</p><p>Before Alex could confirm or deny Jamie’s question, he felt a presence behind him.</p><p>“Hey guys.”</p><p>‘Ironic.’ Alex thought when Miles revealed himself. This caught the attention of Nick and Matt and they joined to greet the taller boy.</p><p>They talked about their individual projects together whilst the lesson started to wrap up. Alex could feel Miles’ eyes on him every now and then but didn’t reciprocate.</p><p>Soon enough, people were starting to leave as the bell went, and the five lads followed to the canteen for break, Alex walking slightly ahead. He had his head down and was rummaging through his bag that was hanging awkwardly off his shoulder.</p><p>“Hey Al, watch out.”</p><p>He turned his head to Matt, but didn’t process his words soon enough as accidentally walked right into a girl, who seemed to be as startled as he was with her phone now flat on the floor.</p><p>“Shit, I’m sorry-“</p><p>He started but the girl was quick to counter him.</p><p>“It’s fine, I wasn’t looking either.” She met his eyes and her face seemed to light up.” Hey, you’re in my media class!”</p><p>Alex raised an eyebrow as he tried to recall her name, but he didn’t remember her from any of his other classes.</p><p>“I’m Alexa, joined this year so you probably won’t know me.” She held her hand out to him, and Alex took it with a smile. </p><p>“I’m Alex, funny that innit.” Alexa made a sound of amusement and behind him he heard Matt whistle. He rolled his eyes and returned his attention back to Alexa.” We’re about to find a seat, wanna join?” He gestured to his friends and the girl nodded, picking up her phone as they resumed their walking again. </p><p>The two chatted as they continued down the hallway, and Alex was oblivious to the pair of eyes on the back of his head. When they got to their table in the canteen, they sat down- Jamie, Nick and Miles on one side of the bench with Matt, Alexa and Alex opposite.</p><p>After everyone had introduced themselves, Alex’s gaze naturally wandered over to Miles, failing to disguise his surprise when he found the boy staring right back at him. He raised an eyebrow to the scouser, almost challengingly. Miles only winked back at him, causing him to falter, his heart beating faster.</p><p>Alex turned away. The words from their departure the night before replayed in his head, and suddenly he felt angry. Miles couldn’t just blatantly turn him down then...do that! In the scousers defence, it’s not like he knew exactly what his mere existence was doing to Alex- the events of yesterday in the bathroom resurfaced fresh in his head and he felt his cheeks warm up.</p><p>“You alright, Alex? You look a bit ill.”</p><p>His thoughts were interrupted by Alexa. At this, the rest of the table turned to look at him.</p><p>“Oh, uh no yeah I’m fine, just a bit hot in here.” He put on a show of loosening his tie to prove his point, and it seemed to be enough to divert the attention that had been bestowed to him. Alex let out a short puff of breath in relief, though it was drowned out by the bell for third period. There was a collective groan as they began to stand, and before Alex could start following the others to their next class, he felt a tug on the loose fabric of his shirts back. Alexa looked back to him, but whoever had pulled him back must’ve signalled for her to go as she simply smiled a goodbye to Alex before leaving.</p><p>He turned around when the grip was released, his eyes watching the rest of the students leave till they landed on his culprit.</p><p>Miles didn’t say anything to him, but he did take his hand and push into his open palm a box of cigarettes. Then, without letting go of his hand, he started walking in the direction of the bathroom. </p><p>Alex felt obliged to follow, the anxiety caused by Miles’ lack of speech being quelled by the comforting heat that was being conducted through the carton of cigarettes wedged between their joined hands.</p><p>Once in the confinements of the bathroom, Miles let go, and in an effort to retain the warmth of his hand, Alex clenched his fist around the now uncovered cigarette box, careful not to squish it.</p><p>They stared at each other for a moment before Miles was reaching into his pocket, pulling out a lighter. Alex took this as his cue and handed him the box, to which he took out a singular cigarette and lit it, taking a drag with ease. </p><p>Alex watched with glazed eyes as he blew the smoke out, and part of him wished he had a camera because despite his feelings of conflict, not even he could deny how attractive the scouser looked. </p><p>“Take a picture, mate. It’ll last longer.”</p><p>Miles drawled out the words in an agonising pace, and Alex felt himself grin as he was reminded of their first meeting.</p><p>“Why? Do you want me to?”</p><p>He tried to mimic the boy accent, and in doing so it caused them both to laugh. It was almost euphoric how something so small could make him forget all his concerns for a moment. </p><p>Miles handed him the cigarette and, with considerably less grace he imagined, he placed it between his lips and breathed in, his eyes stinging a bit as he exhaled. Alex closed them, finding that he no longer minded the slight burn in his throat.</p><p>When he opened them, Miles was closer. </p><p>Much closer.</p><p>His breath hitched as a hand came up to cradle his face, rubbing soft circles into his cheekbone with his thumb. The scousers gaze was intense, and Alex felt his knees weaken.</p><p>“Miles...”</p><p>Lips silenced him, and another hand came up to hold the back of his neck close. The cigarette between his fingers promptly dropped to the tiled floor, and Alex was slow to react. His arms came round to bracket Miles’ shoulders, hands nervously fisting the fabric that covered them. Alex tilted his head when he felt the others nose bump against his own, closing his eyes once again. </p><p>Alex felt his lower back come into contact with the sink behind him, and Miles’ chest was pressed up against his own, his hands now moving from his face down to his waist. </p><p>There it was. The sudden shock of pleasure as Miles’ hand came to rest on his soulmark caused them both to part, and Alex thrust a hand up to cover his mouth at the threat of making a noise.</p><p>Miles looked him up and down before shaking his head.</p><p>“Shit. Fucking shit.”</p><p>His breathing was heavy, and Alex felt goosebumps at the slight raspiness it had now acquired.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”<br/>
Alex could only watch him as the slimmer lad made to leave, looking back at him with an indecisive stare.” I’m sorry.” Miles said again, as if a second time would double the effect of his words, and then he was gone.</p><p>Alex stood there till he wasn’t, his back using the sink as leverage whilst his body sunk down to sit. </p><p>“He’s sorry.” He mumbled to himself, eyes at the floor and fingers ghosting over his lips.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If anyone was curious by the way since I forgot to mention it, in the last chapter, the two songs featured were Sexy Sadie as  well as Things We Said Today by the Beatles (^-^)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Ignorance</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The only thing that filled the silence was their hearts beating, painfully unsynchronised and erratic. Miles wasn’t looking at him, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead, and Alex had to restrain himself from pushing his face into his bared neck, the skin pale and untouched.</p><p>“I’m not gay.”</p><p>Miles confessed, and there was a pause before he tilted his head down to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Neither am I.”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AH IM SORRYYY FOR TAKING SO LONGG</p><p>School is the bane of my existence </p><p>Anyway, enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>His body was sore when he woke up the next day. Puzzlement clouded his mind and the inner turmoil that screamed “Miles! Miles!” like a mantra caused a pang in his temples despite it being purely his subconscious. </p><p>Alex barely remembered leaving his position at that fateful bathroom. If he closed his eyes, he could still feel the shock of cold from the off-white ceramic sink on his back and the stability of the tiled ground beneath him, heels clicking in the most satisfying way as they fidgeted and stumbled against each other in the throes of their vigour.</p><p>His side pulsed, each throb a painful reminder of the hand that so delicately clutched it in that brief moment- that agonisingly delightful moment. </p><p>With a huff, Alex heaved himself out of bed.” Great. Y’found yer soulmate Alex, what are you gonna do now? Oh yeah, that’s right, sit and cry ‘cus your soulmate is a complete knob apparently.” He whispered harshly under his breath as he got changed, his eyes threatening to spill over only fuelling his irritability. </p><p>“He’s sorry.” Alex recounted before his tone started to take a more incredulous tone.” He’s sorry! I guess tha’ just fixes everythin’, doesn’t it-“</p><p>“Everything alright, love?”</p><p>Alex spun around, his trousers half on and his tie hanging rather pathetically around his neck, only to face his mother, her eyes creasing in a way that betrayed her concern in the lightly spoken question. He flushed at his compromised state.</p><p>“You’re supposed to knock!” His voice had taken upon itself to increase in pitch in response to his initial embarrassment, and Penny shrugged.</p><p>“I did, you just didn’t hear me.” There was a pause after she spoke, and Alex hastily fitted his other leg into the sleeve of his trouser.” I’m gonna put some toast on, be downstairs soon.” And with that, she disappeared.</p><p>A breath of relief escaped him as he fumbled with the top buttons of his shirt. A dreariness was already settling over him when he stomped down the stairs and there was an undeniable craving to lay down and drift into thoughtlessness from the long nights rest he couldn’t recall having.</p><p>His mother was there waiting by the door with a plate of crisped buttered toast, and his stomach growled for it. Alex moaned into the first bite before being pulled in for a wet kiss on the cheek, a muffled and distorted thank you” on his lips as he left, bag in one hand and toast in the other.</p><p>————————————</p><p>Days seemed methodical now. The weather grew colder in mid October, and Miles still hadn’t talked to him since the kiss- not directly anyway. It felt like he had acquired a permanent headache henceforth.</p><p>It had been a week. An entire week and Alex couldn’t get a word from him alone. Whenever the boy tried to find the time to speak to Miles, it seemed all the scouser did was give him the cold shoulder- it was starting to become difficult to ignore the tender twinge in his stomach every time it happened. The lads had started to notice the rigid attitudes that were now present when the two boys were near each other, but no one was willing to bring it up.</p><p>However, Alexa was different. Since their short introduction, Alex had grown rather fond of the tall brunette with her witty sense of humour and intriguing style, and it appeared she had no hesitations on the matters of conflict that had caught her eye.</p><p>“So...are you gonna tell me or am I going to have to find out some other way?”</p><p>He had barely heard her speak, concentrating of his media coursework. Of course, this focus was short lived when he felt a painful pinching sensation on his bared wrist.</p><p>“Ow.” He pouted before letting his gaze land on Alexa.</p><p>“Well?” There was a air of expectancy and Alex furrowed his brows as if to gesture for elaboration.</p><p>“You and Miles!” </p><p>At this, a few students close turned to look at them with something that didn’t stray far from detestability. He was fast in the act of shushing her.</p><p>“What about it?” He hadn’t meant the annoyance that hissed through his teeth but he wasn’t particularly adamant on discussing the topic with anyone but the man in question.</p><p>Alexa clicked her tongue.<br/>
“You’re being...what is it you say? A broody bum?”</p><p>Alex didn’t bother to correct her but he did lower his instinctual defences.</p><p>“It’s...we had a fight. That’s all.”</p><p>He almost wished they did have a fight. At least then, Miles would talk to him. He’d take shouting over silence any day, he decided. Alexa noticed his hesitation and didn’t push any further. She was stubborn, but not cruelly so. Instead, she leaned her head on his shoulder fondly, almost as if to comfort him despite the state of secrecy that was evident.</p><p>“We should have a day out. Y’know, to take your mind off stuff.” </p><p>Alex felt reluctant at the thought. They started packing their things away when they heard the bell, and Alex hoped that his silence was a clear enough answer- he’d never been the most sociable and a distraction would only tear his mind away from the mental speech he was composing for when he finally got Miles alone.</p><p>Alexa wasn’t discouraged.</p><p>“C’mon, it’d be great! We could get a hot chocolate at that new cafe down town.”</p><p>Alex hummed with false interest. The corridor was starting to fill up and he drew himself slightly closer to the girl in order to avoid brushing against anyone else. She continued to ponder out loud about what they could do but he wasn’t really listening. At least, he tried to, but his eyes caught sight of the familiar Beatle-esque head of hair that stood higher than most of the others around him. </p><p>He could tell by the brief shots of red ears peaking out that Miles was laughing, his shoulders tensing and relaxing in a way that Alex found hypnotic. People started to clear as they found where they were supposed to be, and with his new advantage of sight, he took in the boy’s stance. </p><p>He wish he hadn’t.</p><p>His eyes followed the long arm that hung snug against the waist of some bird that he couldn’t recognise from this angle as they walked. Confusion puddled in the pits of his lungs and caused his breathing to unsteady itself as Miles’ side plastered to that of the girl, his thumb rubbing circles into her hip, not unlike the way he did so to his cheek just a week before.</p><p>Alex stopped in his tracks, and Alexa halted as well. He winced as the ache that had plagued his body for the past couple days returned in full force.</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>“I think I’ll take you up on that offer actually, y’know, hot chocolate and that.”</p><p>A distraction. He definitely needed a distraction now. Alexa smiled victoriously.</p><p>“You won’t regret it!”</p><p>————————————</p><p>Sweat collected on his brow, the constant pounding in his head causing his very much divided attention towards English. The clear front of rejection slapped him hard in the face. They were soulmates. He was sure of it. Never before had a simple kiss felt so good as the one he shared with Miles, and, not to brag, he had kissed a fair few people.</p><p>...So what was Miles playing at? There was no way what Alex had felt wasn’t mirrored, meaning surely Miles knew too, right? He may not have be the most knowledgable when it came to soulmates, but he knew that it went both ways.</p><p>All this thinking caused him to close his eyes, a wave of nausea washing over him. The awareness of the boy of his thoughts being directly behind him didn’t seem to help.</p><p>“Alexander Turner, no sleeping in my class.” He barely looked up at the ageing teacher before Mr Carroway was back on whatever rubbish Alex assumed he had been spewing before. </p><p> </p><p>When the lesson came to a closing, Alex made no move to get out of his seat just yet. His legs felt sore and the idea of standing baffled him at that moment.</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>‘Great.’ He thought.’ I’m becoming delusional.’ </p><p>“Al?”</p><p>A hand clasped his shoulder firmly, sending pleasantly cold shocks up the back of his neck. The effect was immediate and were it not for the surrounding students noisily packing their stuff away, the horrible squeak of his chair scraping against the floor may have alerted unwanted attention. He turned around, and there was the urge to laugh when Miles seemed to look as bad as he felt.</p><p>The hand was still there, but with the sting of being disregarded for the past week still fresh in the front of his mind, Alex aggressively pulled away from the touch. Heat replaced it in the most discomforting way at the loss of contact, and it left him choking on a frustrated groan.</p><p>His eyes tracked the bead of sweat collecting near the corner of his jaw, having spilled delicately down his cheek from his scalp in attempt to cool the scouser. It drooped, dormant and teasing before carelessly letting go, landing on his collar and bleeding a light grey into the pristine white. </p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>His eyes snapped to Miles’, who gestured to the retreating students.” Right, yeah, sorry.” He mumbled before grabbing his bag and following.</p><p>Once they were out of sight of other students, Alex cleared his throat.</p><p>“So...you’re speaking to me now, huh?”</p><p>There was spitefulness, and Miles visibly winced. </p><p>“I wasn’t trying to ignore you-“</p><p>“Don’t fucking bullshit me. Don’t you dare.” Alex emphasised each word, unable to grasp the nerve of this man.” Why did you do it? If you were just gonna fuck with me, a warning would’ve been nice.” His words were steely, but his gaze betrayed the hurt he felt that day.” We’re supposed to be- I thought you were...we kissed!” </p><p>Alex couldn’t will himself to utter the word ‘soulmate’ in fear of embarrassing himself. There was no doubt in his heart, but his brain said otherwise. Miles simply stared at him the whole time, his mouth open slightly.</p><p>“You can’t just...you can’t just kiss me and then get with some bird. It’s so fucking insulting.” His tone lost its aggressive edge, and his voice cracked.</p><p>“I’m not...” Miles had a spaced out look on his face, and Alex wasn’t sure whether to be offended or not.” It’s complicated and...sorry can I just-“</p><p>Miles pressed his palm against Alex’s forehead, and the latter moaned as a the unbearable heat was tamed, soothing butterflies tickling his stomach and causing his eyes to shut. He leaned desperately into the touch, and Miles stepped back until he was snug against a wall, Alex’s chest pressed against his with one hand coming up to hold his wrist, forcing his hand to stay where it was, and the other wrapping around the opposites forearm.</p><p>It was like there was a vacuum cleaner, breathing in all his aches and pains, and judging from Miles’ face, it was mutual. Due to the proximity, their breaths mingled, and Alex barely could find his voice.</p><p>“Why’d you do that? I’m trying to be mad at you.”</p><p>Miles only shrugged.</p><p>“I...I couldn’t help it.”</p><p>He blushed a pretty scarlet, and Alex couldn’t help but think this man must either be the biggest idiot or badly in denial.</p><p>“We’re soulmates.”</p><p>The only thing that filled the silence was their hearts beating, painfully unsynchronised and erratic. Miles wasn’t looking at him, choosing to stare at the ceiling instead, and Alex had to restrain himself from pushing his face into his bared neck, the skin pale and untouched.</p><p>“I’m not gay.”</p><p>Miles confessed, and there was a pause before he tilted his head down to meet his gaze.</p><p>“Neither am I.” </p><p>Another pause.</p><p>“I...I need time to...I need to think.”</p><p>Alex looked at his panicked eyes, and he couldn’t will himself to be angry. The cocky lad he met originally wasn’t there anymore, and the sincerity of his words made the singer pause. If time was what Miles needed, he could give him that. He stepped away from him unwillingly, and though there was still the nausea behind his eyes, it was now less intense.</p><p>Miles stood there for a minute, and then he stared for another, before leaving quietly.</p><p>‘Deja vu? Not quite.’ Alex thought, and he closed his eyes, if not just for a moment of ignorance.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Indignation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“Please?”</p><p>The hand stilled. Alex raised his brow at Miles, whose eyes had darkened considerably. Neither of them broke eye contact as the hand resumed, travelling down, down, down...</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IM NOT DEAD!! </p><p>I’ve had such a shitty month ugh. I’ve really wanted to get this chapter out but I’ve either been busy or just uninspired. But I’m hoping that since I’ve got some time off from school I’ll be able to close the time gap between chapters!!</p><p>Also thank you guys so much for reading this so far!! I didn’t think I’d get as many hits as I have 😭😭</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Alex! Careful!”</p><p>He hissed as the hot chocolate scalded the tip of his tongue and set down the mug at a comically fast pace. Giggles filled his ears and Alex shot what he hoped was an angry glare to the woman opposite him, faltering when she responded with an equally cheeky one.</p><p>“So you invite me out, make me get all dressed up and everythin’ only to laugh at me.” Alex mockingly tutted.” ‘Tis no way to treat a date.” At this, Alexa snorted hard, and he dropped his facade to join in.</p><p>“And by dressed up, you mean a pair of old jeans and a jumper?” Before Alex could protest, she quickly put a hand up in defence.” I mean, uh, real nice get up. It’s a shame we’re in such a low class setting, I mean with how much thought you put into your outfit, you’d have thought they’d be just handing over limousines and free reservations.” The overly posh accent she had put on half way caused Alex to scrunch his nose up in amusement, and they were once again reduced to laughter.</p><p>He sighed contently, taking a sip of his now cooled beverage. Despite his initial doubts, he’d so far had a nice time, and Alexa had kept her promise of taking them to the little cafe that had recently opened- he cursed himself when the idea of bringing Miles sprung to mind. Alex looked up to meet Alexa’s curious gaze.</p><p>“What?” </p><p>She only shrugged.” You do that often y’know.” At this, he raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“Do what often?”</p><p>“When you’re thinking, your face does this like...thing.” She gestured vaguely towards her own face without elaborating, and Alex frowned.</p><p>“Thing? Like a bad thing? Oh god, I don’t look constipated or anythin’ do I?” He groaned in embarrassment at the thought. Alexa shook her head.</p><p>“Not really, it’s more like...I’m not sure how to place it. You just get this look in your eye that you aren’t a hundred percent with me.” She didn’t explain any further, and Alex pouted but decided to just nod and drop it for now. A part of his brain couldn’t help but supply the idea that things would be much easier if Alexa was his soulmate. She already demonstrated that she could read him fairly well, and well...she was a girl. Not that it mattered very much to Alex- it was known amongst his friends that he had never had a particular preference- but when thinking back to his talk with Miles, it was clear he must’ve been a bit of a shock to the poor scouser.’ Doesn’t excuse the fact that he still kissed me.’ He thought pettily. </p><p>“Penny for your thoughts?”</p><p>Alex blinked. He supposed it wouldn’t kill to finally admit his situation, and a second opinion would be pretty helpful. His hands fidgeted under the table and his leg bounced nervously. Maybe another time.</p><p>“Sorreh, jus’ thinkin’ about summat Miles said.”</p><p>It was vague, but Alex supposed that was for the best.’ Knowing her, she’s probably already figured it out.’</p><p>Alexa hummed inquisitively.” Is it a good something or a bad something?” Despite the simplicity of the question, it made him pause. Was it entirely a bad thing that Miles needed some time? It wasn’t a hard yes but it definitely wasn’t a no either- it was hope, Alex decided.</p><p>“Depends how you look at it.” She nodded and took a sip from her mug.</p><p>“Does he know?” The unspoken question simmered heavy in the air, and Alex nodded. He stared at the wet ring that the cup had imprinted onto the oak table with inexplicit interest till he felt the warmth of a palm encase his own fingers that had loosely spread across the wood.</p><p>“I’m not gonna pretend like I know Miles all too well, but i know you.” Her words were softly spoken, and for a moment, Alex was reminded of his mother.” You’re smarter than you give yourself credit for, and in that sense, it makes you modest. Whatever predicament you’re in, he’ll come around, and I think you know it too, but you’re unassuming at the thought for your own well being.” Alexa took a breath before standing up, pulling a slightly dazed Alex with her.” Come on, let’s go distract ourselves, eh?”</p><p>He could only nod, never unimpressed by her sharp observations.</p><p>——————————————</p><p>The following week passed by rather boringly, and Alex almost wished that he and Miles could have another dramatic fall out just so he’d have something to fret over. Cool air filtered in from his open window, and a shiver tickled down his spine.</p><p>“I’m so much in love...like a little soldier catching butterflies.” He sung out whilst sprawled out across the carpeted floor, and he listened to the slight crack of the record playing above him.</p><p>“No man loved like I love you...wouldn’t you like to love me too...” </p><p>A light blush warmed his cheeks as Miles came to mind. Maybe that was enough Bowie for today.</p><p>His mind repeated what Alexa had said less than a handful of days ago. There’s was both the sensation of frustration and relief at her words- relief because, after an afternoon of thinking about it, he realised she was right and that set his heart at ease and frustration because, well, he should’ve been able to come to that conclusion on his own sooner. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts and exhaling slowly.</p><p>Alex’s eyes started to droop, and things seemed to appear darker. He somewhat registered the shrill noise coming from his phone, indicating he had a call, but he couldn’t be bothered to pick it up. He mumbled incoherently to the song playing before allowing sleep to take over, and then followed silence.</p><p>———————————</p><p>“Alex?”</p><p>The boy in question turned violently, and in doing so he felt himself lose balance. The world tilted as he fell, and the impact against the ground was imminent, however never arrived. </p><p>Alex cracked open an eye.</p><p>“Miles...you’re here?” He voiced it as a question, though the presence of the scouser was clear, with his arms desperately cradling his back in order to prevent him from hitting the floor. Alex felt himself be lifted, and he was once again up right, though he feared not for long due the close proximity of the taller lad finding him drunk on endorphins.</p><p>Miles didn’t say anything, but slotted himself just that bit closer so now every breath they took was shared, every move they made was mutually apparent and every pulse point was reverberated against the other. Alex sucked in a breath.</p><p>“Is this...are you...” He trailed off, and a crease in his brow gave away the frustration at his lack of coherent speech. The corners of Miles’ mouth twitched upwards, and Alex huffed a sound of indignation before freeing an arm from between them and clasping the back of the others neck, fingers pervading the long, brown longs that resided there.</p><p>Miles leant his head back into the hand, and Alex watched with little self restraint as his pale throat bared itself. He leaned in closer so that his open lips grazed it, his hot breath hitting the skin and leaving a light sheen of moisture. In response, a groan vibrated from Miles’ throat, and he brought his head back up. </p><p>Their noses bumped against each other, and Miles grinned, his eyes creasing in a way that made Alex’s heart stutter. The scouser tilted his head ever so lightly, and the shorter lad could barely contain the quiver in his lip before they were being covered by the others.</p><p>Long fingers tangled into the mop on his head, and Alex gasped into the kiss as he pulled. Miles ran his tongue over his lower lip before gently grazing his teeth along it, and the slight point of his canines dug into the soft flesh, sending shocked nerves downwards.</p><p>He felt himself being pushed backwards, and his back made contact with something soft.</p><p>“A bed..?” Alex mumbled as he turned his head to the side to inspect his surroundings, though this was quickly interrupted when two hands gripped his waist and pulled him down till he was flush against Miles’ front. He bit his lip to contain the noise of pleasure at the prospect of Miles’ hand being so close to his mark. The other lad hovered over him.</p><p>“What should we do, hmm?”</p><p>The was a smirk in his voice, and Alex wanted to roll his eyes. Miles didn’t wait for a response, and Alex watched as his hand toyed with the zipper of his jeans, slowly pulling it down. The smaller boy could barely contain the sigh of relief as suddenly things felt less tight- he hadn’t even noticed he had been hard. </p><p>A large hand laid itself flat on his stomach, just above the hem of his open trousers, and Alex drew a shaky breath when it started rubbing gently circles into the skin. Heat pooled underneath and the contact sent pinpricks of electricity to his hip. He looked up at Miles, who was already staring right back at him. </p><p>“Please?”</p><p>The hand stilled. Alex raised his brow at Miles, whose eyes had darkened considerably. Neither of them broke eye contact as the hand resumed, travelling down, down, down...</p><p>————————————</p><p>A gasp awoke him, and Alex looked around only to come to the conclusion that it was himself that uttered it. The sky outside was dark, and he assumed he had accidentally slept through the evening. He sighed, and moved to shift off the bed, stopping at the uncomfortably sticky sensation in his boxers.</p><p>He looked down and groaned. When did that happen? He wasn’t thirteen anym-</p><p>The content of his dream hit him unexpectedly, and Alex felt his face darken a brilliant scarlet. He fell back into bed. </p><p>“Miles fucking Kane.” He whispered with a mixture of exasperation yet fondness. </p><p>The loud buzz of his phone interrupted the quiet, and Alex huffed as he forced himself up, scrunching his nose at the unpleasant sensation down below- he really should change afterwards. He made his way over to the sound, and picked up his phone before answering.</p><p>“Alex speaking.”</p><p>There’s wasn’t an immediate reply, and he didn’t want to be on the device for longer than he had to.</p><p>“Is anybody-“</p><p>“Alex”</p><p>Despite the slight distortion from the phone, it was unquestionably Miles. </p><p>“I wasn’t aware you had my number.”</p><p>There’s was a strange noise on the other side, and Alex could only assume it was a huff of laughter.</p><p>“Sorry I er, I asked Jamie for it.”</p><p>He hummed in response and there was another episode of silence.</p><p>“I jus’- I tried to call earlier but no one picked up. I wanted to say..I wanted to ask if we could um, like meet up? To talk?”</p><p>His heart jumped slightly, and he cleared his throat.</p><p>“We could, I mean yeah we can do tha’. Is Wednesday alrigh’?” </p><p>“Yeah, Wednesday’s fine yeh. Great, actually.”</p><p>There was a moment of tranquility.</p><p>“Right, I suppose I’ll see you then, yeah?”</p><p>Alex cringed at the enthusiasm in his voice and felt anxiety in the bottom of his stomach.</p><p>“Of course yeh, I’ll uh, yeah, see ya’ then.” </p><p>The phone line went dead. Alex blew out a breath he hadn’t realised he had been holding onto. He placed the phone onto his desk, and sat on the edge of his bed, hands fidgeting above his knees.</p><p>“Wednesday. Just gotta wait till Wednesday.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>